Una nueva Esperanza
by Gaabby
Summary: One-shot.-


_One- Shot – Una nueva esperanza (:_

El la observa como nunca ha observado a nadie.

La mira y memoriza cada parte de su cara; comienza por su pelo de un castaño claro, que cae en ondas hasta un poco mas debajo de sus hombros ; baja llegando hasta sus ojos de un café chocolate y que para el resultan hipnotizantes. Su nariz respingada; sus mejillas levemente sonrijadas y sus labios, de un rosado brillante por efecto del brillo.

Aunque no tenía un espejo para comprobarlo, sabía que debía tener sus ojos brillantes por la felicidad de poder verla y su sonrisa'estupida' por la cual tanto lo molestaban sus amigos; pero a el no le importaba nada más que ella .

Aún no sabía como habia ocurrido, o mejor dicho, lo sabía pero aún no lo creía;

17 años necesitaron para encontrarse.

Y sólo un día para enamorarse completamente del otro.

Ella ya no creía en los la habían decepcionado, ya no era la niña pequeña que creía en los cuentos en que siempre había un final feliz, ya no esperaba a su principe azul, ni a su caballo. Pero cuando comenzó a hablar con él supo que era distinto esta vez, supo que _él_ era distinto. Por él su estomago volvió a revolverse, lleno de mariposas, y aunque no lo conocia en persona ella sabía lo que pasaría al verse.

Esa mañana se levanto más temprano de lo normal y se dio una ducha, con la intencion de relajarse. Se puso unos jeans grises, una polera blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta negra que lo hacía _verse sexy_, según sus amigas. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, ansioso, inquieto y tantas otras cosas que no lograba decifrar; nunca creyó haber sentido tantas emociones juntas, _nunca pensó vover a sentirlas_, la verdad.

¿Por qué? Porque lo habían dañado tanto…pero no quería pensar en eso, ya que desde que _la_ conoció esas heridas habían comenzado a sanar de una manera impresionante.

Sólo había conocido una vez la sensación de estar enamorado y terminó tan mal que se juró a él mismo no volver a intentarlo, pero _ella_ había logrado que despues de 3 años, el volviera a ser el joven feliz, _ella_ logró que él volviera a sonreír con ganas y por eso el supo que _ella_ era la indicada.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Por más que intentaba cada pensamiento que tenía ese día la conducía hacia _él_; ese chico que en unas semanas había logrado que ella nuevamente creyera en los finales felices, en los príncipes azules y en el _amor. _

La última vez que hablaron la había hecho llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino más bien de pura alegría. El le prometió que nadie los separaría nunca, que no importaba lo que pasara siempre encontrarían la manera de estar juntos…y es que claro esa promesa se la había hecho tantas veces que para ella no tenían significado alguno, pero sonó tan sincero que hizo que ella le creyera; y es más ella tambien le prometió algo, le prometió que nunca dejaria de soñar con él y que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que su amor no se extinguiera nunca, _jamás,_ recalcó ella.

Su día transcurrió más lento de lo normal, más lento de lo que hubiera querido, pero por fin eran las 5, la hora tan esperada…por fin la conocería y podrían ser nuevamente felices. Este día era una nueva oportunidad para ambos…una nueva oportunidad para el amor.

Se sentó en el parque y cerró sus ojos.

Pensó en todos los detalles que permitieron ese día, se imagino como estaría ese día si no la conociera…se preguntó que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiesen hablado, si no se hubiera quedado _ese día_ en _esa fiesta, _si no tuvieran _ese amig_o en común, si nunca le hubiera preguntado si quería que se conocieran…por que si solo uno de esos detalles hubiese cambiado él **no** estaría en ese parque, a _esa_ hora, sentado, pensando, mientras _la_ esperaba impaciente.

Por fin lo divisó a lo lejos y una sonrisa tímida se asomó en su cara.

Mientras se acercaba el la miraba fascinado, ella lo observaba detenidamente.

Él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Ella no podía estar más feliz. Él era todo lo que ella esperaba.

Iba vestida con unos pitillos de jeans, una polera larga y una chaqueta morada en la mano. Llevaba su pelo recogido hacia en lado, su pelo negro como la noche, y llevaba poco maquillaje.

Se saludaron y se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, para luego tomarse de la mano y caminar hacia el parque de diversiones.

Él esperó unos minutos más y luego se fue, su sonrisa se había desvanecido y sus ojos mostraban claramente la decepción.

Trabajaba en el parque de diversiones y tenía turno esta noche, sin mucho animo camino hasta su auto y condujo hasta el parque.

Ya pasadas las 2 de la mañana, cuando estaban cerrando se encontró con una chica sentada detrás de un árbol, llorando por un corazón roto.Él lo supo en el momento en que la miró a los ojos.

Trató de consolar a la chica del cabello negro, quien le contó que su principe había resultado ser el patán más grande del mundo; él por su parte le contó que la chica de la quien se enamoró lo había dejado plantado y con el corazón roto y desperdigado.

Así fue como despues de algunas lágrimas y algunas historias de tristeza terminaron viendo el amanecer juntos, hablandoles de su vida a unos completos extraños bajo ese gran árbol, en el parque de diversiones, el día en el que a dos desconocidos les habían roto el corazón, pero en el que nació una nueva esperanza para ambos.

1º Shot (: No me maten $: aksdj


End file.
